Chaos
" " (カオス Kaosu) is an attribute. Cards with the attribute have an octagonal star - an irregular hexadecagon - containing three "eyes" on the bottom right corner of the card, though the whole shape is not present. This is an antagonist deck from Season 4 utilized by Wisdom. List of Sets with Cards *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Items *Chaos Ejecter Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Champion Lord * CHAOS Valvaros * Ladis the CHAOS Danger World Monsters Size 2 *"Demonic Rock Mech Trooper" Dra-gollum Size 3 *CHAOS Basili-gollum *CHAOS Garjion * CHAOS Gilquin Darkness Dragon World Impacts * Command Code: Forced Restart Spells *Chaos Defenser * Chaotic Pain *Collapsing Roar *Electrification *Rejection Crisis *Ruin of the Enemy *Soul Reset *Sunken Seabed Ruins Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Darryl Berck *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Ferzen * CHAOS Jestella *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Thanatos *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Daredevil, "Breaker" Dragon World Spells * Chaos Wall, Barrier of Cure *Dragonic Chaos Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Breastcorona *CHAOS Rising Flare *CHAOS Spirit Beat *CHAOS White Shield *Edward the CHAOS Dungeon World Spells * Forced Summon: Shalsana Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Highlow * CHAOS Lumiere * CHAOS Orser Kleinz Hero World Spells * All is in My Will Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Mach Braver *CHAOS Stregia Katana World Spells *Electron Disorder * Outside Control Formula Chaos Guided Missile Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Sekitetsu *CHAOS Yamigedo *Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki *Oniseer of Autodeity, CHAOS Ibuki *"Shuten Demonic Deity" Kid Ibuki * White Mask Tyrant, Kid Ibuki * Whole Body Dark Arms, Kid Ibuki Legend World Impacts *Forced Global Shutdown Items *Chaos Absorber *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Guard Sword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevatien Spells *A Ruler's Privilege *CHAOS Corrosion *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *Merciless Pressure *One Who Comes From Havoc * Reduction of Existence *Selfish Purification Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Aesculapius *CHAOS Aquario *CHAOS Azrael * CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Jabberwock *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Managarmr *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Tartaros Magic World Items *Chaos Shooter Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Gorgas Star Dragon World Spells * Absolute Inviolability Armored Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Kalvados Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Ancient/Dragon) *CHAOS Alberion (Legend/Danger) *CHAOS Delagarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *CHAOS Nine-headed Dragon Sword (Dragon/Katana) *CHAOS Zodiac (Legend/Star Dragon) Other Spells *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc *Launch the Autodeity Monsters Size 30 *Control Armament, Geargod VII *Proto CHAOS Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 * CHAOS Transcendant Geargod Ver.09 * Proto Deletor, Geargod ver.Ø88 List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Impacts * Command Code: Forced Restart Spells *Rejection Crisis Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Delt Bolt *CHAOS Death Tallica Dragon World Spells * Chaos Wall, Barrier of Cure *Dragonic Chaos Hero World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Stregia Legend World Spells *Chaos Energy *Disparities of Worlds *One Who Comes From Havoc *Selfish Purification Magic World Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Gorgas Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *CHAOS Zodiac (Legend/Star Dragon) Other Flags *the Chaos Spells *Chaos Wall, Barrier of Havoc Monsters Size 30 *Proto CHAOS Machina, Geargod VIII *Quintessence of Sapience, Geargod VII *Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII *The Manufactured Havoc, Geargod VII Size 90 * Proto Deletor, Geargod ver.Ø88 Category:Attributes Category:Chaos